


Мой

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Lenuchka



Series: Мини R-NC17_2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, романс, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: По заявке с kyluxsoftkinks. Хакс хочет исследовать губами и пальцами каждый сантиметр тела Кайло, не торопясь запомнить каждую деталь и просто насладиться своей собственностью. Но Кайло очень боится щекотки.





	Мой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621923) by [kyluxtrashcompactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyluxtrashcompactor/pseuds/kyluxtrashcompactor), [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong). 



**Х** акс неожиданно проснулся, почувствовав чужую ногу, закинутую на него. Он посмотрел на часы и с облегчением убедился, что до официального начала смены еще несколько часов. Его офицеры, без сомнения, заклеймили бы его трудоголиком, но обычно он появлялся раньше и задерживался дольше необходимого, чтобы занять себя. Но он мог уделить внимание чему-то иному, особенно когда это самое что-то шевелилось в кровати у него под боком.  
  
Кайло Рен, устрашающий последователь Верховного лидера, чья злобная фигура обычно присутствовала на мостике, лежал на животе, скрыв лицо подушкой и непослушными прядями волос, упавшими на глаза. Хакс никогда не посмел бы даже подумать в здравом уме, а тем более признаться себе, что ему нравилось наблюдать за мирно спящим Кайло. Он подозревал, что это было редкое зрелище.  
  
Линия его голой спины привлекла внимание Хакса, и тот стянул одеяло ниже, чтобы проследить впадинку между лопаток, наслаждаясь теплом кожи. Конечно же, жест не был сентиментальным, он всего лишь пытался запомнить все свои любимые места. Рен не проснулся, и тогда Хакс наклонился и поцеловал его в плечо, убрал упавшие на лицо волосы, наблюдая за дрожащими черными ресницами, чувствуя, как от этого внутри что-то сжимается.  
  
Кайло тихо застонал, когда Армитаж нежно зачесал назад его волосы, пальцами очерчивая чувствительное ухо. Он вздрогнул, чуть приоткрыл глаза, не просыпаясь, и лениво попытался шлепнуть нарушителя его заслуженного отдыха. Движение было вялым и сонным. Не поймав ничего кроме воздуха, рука упала обратно на белые накрахмаленные простыни. Забормотав во сне в ответ на поцелуй в лопатку, Рен вслепую нашарил Хакса одной рукой и притянул ближе к себе. Жест заставил одеяло съехать еще ниже, оголяя бедро и полностью обнажая торс.  
  
Хакс приподнял бровь и отвел руку Кайло в сторону, очарованный открывающимися видами, ранее скрытыми одеялом. Ему хотелось только одного: провести пальцами по голому бедру и, зацепив покрывало, полностью открыть мускулистую задницу. Он очерчивал ее контуры так часто, как мог, отчаянно желая запомнить эту совершенную форму. И нежный укус за ягодицу был полностью оправдан — как он мог удержаться? Ее изгибы плавно перешли в сильные бедра, умоляющие о поцелуях. Хакс мягко прошелся дорожкой поцелуев к колену Рена.  
  
Колено Кайло дернулось под его губами, и изданный им звук нельзя было интерпретировать иначе, чем стон.  
  
— Хакс, перестань. Ты никогда не даешь мне выспаться. — Не открывая глаз, Рен потянулся и одной рукой обвил Хакса за талию, притягивая ближе. — Ложись. — Его голос был раздраженным и нежным одновременно.  
  
— Нет, — рассмеявшись, сказал Хакс. — Я отлично провожу время. Перевернись, я еще не закончил.  
  
Он впился пальцами в талию Рена, поторапливая его, и поцеловал в поясницу, чтобы, так сказать, подсластить пилюлю.  
  
Кайло довольно заурчал, явно рассчитывая на продолжение их вечерних любовных ласк. Он покорно перевернулся на спину, потянув за собой простыню, теперь она прикрывала только его ноги до колен. Рен раздвинул бедра, заложив одну руку за голову.  
  
— Прошу, генерал. Продолжайте.  
  
Хакс издал смутивший его самого звук, полный чистого удовольствия и восхищения. Он наслаждался видом великолепного и уже полутвердого члена Кайло, прижимающегося к животу. Нетерпеливые пальцы погладили внутреннюю сторону крепких бедер, массируя напряженные мускулы, затем легли на плоский живот.  
  
— Люблю, когда ты такой, — признался Хакс и, не удержавшись, улыбнулся. — Люблю прикасаться к тебе, зная, что ты принадлежишь мне, позволяешь моим рукам наслаждаться всем, что ты можешь предложить.  
  
Кайло приоткрыл один глаз и взглянул на Хакса.  
  
— Я принадлежу тебе? — Он дернулся, когда Хакс провел пальцами по крепкому животу. — Стоя передо мной на коленях, ты говорил по-другому. — Кайло улыбнулся той самой редкой улыбкой, приберегаемой для генерала и его спальни.  
  
На мгновение Хакс потерялся в этой улыбке, изменившей его лицо, показывающей его истинную мальчишескую суть. Сущность, с которой Армитаж мог смириться ради возможности видеть эту улыбку.  
  
Игнорируя эти эмоции, он погладил местечко под ребрами Рена большим пальцем и надавил, заставив того рассмеяться.  
  
— Но ты мой. Это мое, — заявил Хакс, похлопав его по талии. Он наклонился ниже и обхватил губами сосок, сжав его зубами, и добавил: — И это все мое.  
  
Рен подпрыгнул, когда большой палец Хакса невесомо прошелся по чувствительной коже на ребрах. Он схватил его за руку, застонав от прикосновений горячего языка к соску, и отвел руку от груди, к животу, а затем направил к полутвердому члену.  
  
— Конечно, Хакс. Убеждай себя дальше, — улыбнулся Кайло, наблюдая за ним из-под полуприкрытых век.  
  
— Но-но, — сказал тот, не спеша подчиниться просьбе Рена. Вместо этого он погладил его щеку и поцеловал под челюстью, шепча в точку, где бился пульс: — И это мое. Один палец пощекотал чувствительный бок. — И это, — Хакс прикусил подбородок Рена и поцеловал в уголок рта. — И это.  
  
Кайло дернулся, зарычав, резко перекатился на бок и стукнулся зубами о нижнюю губу Хакса.  
  
— Перестань! — начал он оскорбленно, но, не выдержав, тихо рассмеялся Хаксу в плечо.  
  
Беспощадно улыбаясь, тот снова уложил его на спину.  
  
— Боишься щекотки? — Хакс провел пальцами по внутренней поверхности бедер, и, когда рыцарь дернулся и попытался вскрикнуть, накрыл его губы поцелуем.  
  
Ноги Рена, до этого разведенные в стороны, поймали и сжали руку Хакса.  
  
— Я не боюсь щекотки, — прорычал Кайло в губы, целуя после каждого слова. Одной рукой Кайло провел по спине Хакса и опустил ее на ягодицу.  
  
Хакс позволил это, усмехнувшись и вытянув руку из захвата Рена, сжал головку его члена.  
  
— И это тоже мое. — Большие руки обхватили его запястья, и он громко рассмеялся и опрокинулся, позволяя Рену прижать его к кровати. Тяжело дыша и соприкасаясь лбами, они боролись, пока Хакс не приподнялся и не начал покрывать поцелуями щеки и нос Кайло.  
  
— Мой, — шептал он после каждого.  
  
— Ммм, — пробормотал Рен, толкаясь бедрами. — Расскажи подробнее, как ты этим владеешь. — Сказав это, он впервые за ночь полностью открыл глаза, темные и глубокие, рассматривая Хакса в манере, полностью противоречащей его плотским желаниям.  
  
— Ты всецело принадлежишь мне. Нет ни одной черты в тебе, которую бы я не... — Хакс запнулся и покраснел, понимая, что его игривое исследование превратилось во что-то, к чему он был совершенно не готов. Не закончив свою мысль, он высвободил руку и погладил пальцем нос Рена.  
  
— Я очень увлечен тобой, Рен, — наконец признал Хакс, стремясь встретиться с ним взглядом.  
  
Кайло поморщился, глаза стали влажными от игривых прикосновений, и улыбнулся. Наклонившись, он мягко, почти целомудренно, поцеловал Хакса и довольно усмехнулся.  
  
— Разве это не значит, что  _ты_  принадлежишь  _мне_?  
  
— О, Рен, — вздохнул Хакс. — Я принадлежал тебе с нашей первой совместной ночи. Он мягко погладил челюсть Кайло. — Разве могло быть по-другому?  
  
Глаза Рена потемнели, и он погладил бедро Армитажа, спустившись к чувствительной коже под коленом. Затем Кайло направил его ногу себе на бедра, Хакс сам закинул другую, обхватывая его. Рен одобрительно заворчал, покрывая челюсть Хакса мягкими поцелуями, затем прошептал ему в ухо:  
  
— Да.  _Мой_.


End file.
